Gosick: Tails In Fiore
by Star Of The Sacred Sword
Summary: Victorique, Kujo and Avril head to a new world where magic exists. At first, it's nice and fun. But when the dark guilds make they're strike, death is sure to follow. Will they make it out alive? Or will they fall under the dark guilds wrath? Rated M for sexual reasons in later chapters. Beta-read by Fiya-chan.


Once upon a time, in the country of Sauville there existed a school. The school wasn't that much different from other schools. The only difference was that most, if not all, students were fascinated with folk lores, legends and tall tales. When the transfer student from Japan, Kazuya Kujo, transfered to this school, him fitting into the school was proven difficult.

Among the students, a favoured tall tale regarding a dark haired reaper transfering from the west went around, and the description fit Kujo perfectly.

Not feeling up to it, he had gone to the library where he noticed a strand of golden hair.

"Hey, have you heard the one about the fairy?"

"The one with the long golden hair?"

"Apparently she's here too..."

Kujo, recalling the conversation between two girls, had started running up the maze of stairs. Once he had made it to the top, there stood a doll with golden hair.

That doll turned out to be a young girl named 'Victorique'. Together, her and Kujo solved mysteries one by one. Along the way, they made friends here and there. One in particular was Avril Bradley, who had developed feelings for Kujo.

Avril had always felt like a third wheel though and would try to pull Kujo away from Victorique so that she could be alone with him. All her efforts proved futile though - until one day an opportunity arose.

"Kujo!" Victorique called, "I demand you to not bring this peasant up to my sanctuary!"

She pointed straight at Avril without a moment's hesitation.

Avril had gone up to see Victorique before, but Victorique had only allowed those instances because she had assumed that the 'peasant' would hate seeing her. This was not the case.

"Who are you calling a peasant?!" Avril barked back at Victorique.

"Victorique," Kujo interrupted. Victorique gave him a dark glare, but fell silent. She then pulled out a pipe from her pocket.

"Kujo, we are going on a trip." Victorique said calmly.

"A trip? To where?" Kujo asked, confusion apparent on his face.

Victorique took a puff from her pipe and blew smoke in his face. She smiled and spoke up again, "To the magical kingdom of Fiore."

Kujo and Avril blinked a few times before bursting out into laughter.

Victorique frowned at them, waiting for the laughing to cease. She explained to them that it wasn't a joke when they had quieted down.

"I didn't know you believed in magic, Victorique." Kujo accused. Avril was sitting beside him, silent from confusion and shock.

Victorique took another puff from her pipe and blew the smoke in the air, "I usually wouldn't, but it's become apparent that it's existence may very well be possible."

The blond sat down and nibbled on a macaroon. They began discussing the stories and theories that Victorique had heard before going into how they would be getting to Fiore.

Kujo had managed to persuade Victorique into bringing Avril along. Avril finally spoke up then,

"Wait, you're serious? You can't actually be serious."

Victorique glared at her, "I'm completely serious. I don't joke around with stuff like this. I want to find out more of this 'Fiore' and it's magical components." She explained, growing increasingly annoyed at Avrils whining voice.

Kujo stood up then and looked down at the two girls, "Well then, I don't see why we shouldn't go. If it's true, then we might learn a lot of things! And if not, well, it will be a fun adventure." He encouraged enthusiastically.

Avril, upon hearing this, nodded and stood up with him, "Yea, you're right! I guess..." She hesitantly responded.

Victorique grinned, "I knew you'd see it my way Kujo. Now, I've set up a boat to take us there. Grevil will be in charge of the boat and it will take three days and two nights to get there, estimated of course. We'll be leaving tomorrow. If you're late, you'll be left behind."

Avril nodded disgruntingly before leaving with Kujo to pack clothes and supplies.

Victorique looked out the window and towards the horizon.

If only they knew what would happen in this magical land. They would never have agreed to this trip and would have stayed home, avoiding the fate that awaited them.

If only they hadn't stepped onto the private boat and had started sailing towards the Kingdom of Fiore


End file.
